Schrankjahre
by Nyarna
Summary: Percy, Oliver und das Schicksal der verlorenen Socke. Über sieben Bände hinweg wurde der tragischen Liebe der Beiden kein einziges Wort gewidmet. Nun endlich kommt die Socke zu Wort und erzählt, wie es wirklich war. SPOILER BAND 7


Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir.

A.N. Es gibt da diese spezielle Textstelle:

_Shortly before lunch, Mrs. Weasley detached Harry from the others by asking him to help identify a lone mans sock that she thought might have come out of his rucksack._

-HP7, Seite 77

Und ein bisschen später:

"_And that´s not mine, I don´t support Puddlemere United."_

- Seite 78

Und welche Frage drängt sich einem da natürlich auf? Genau. Wie bitte kommt eine Fan-Socke von Puddlemere United zu den Weasleys, wo doch niemand in dieser Familie sie unterstützt? Hier ist die Antwort:-)

**Schrankjahre**

Es war einer jener Tage, an denen die magische Gesellschaft ein kleines Stückchen näher an den Abgrund rückte. Alles wurde düsterer, kälter, aussichtsloser. Aber für mich war es anders. Für mich war es der Tag, an dem aus Dunkelheit wieder Licht wurde, ewige Stille und Einsamkeit endeten und die Welt um mich herum explodierte in Farben und Geräuschen und Stimmen, ja, vor allem Stimmen. Nicht die beiden vertrauten Stimmen von damals, nein, aber immerhin Stimmen.

Es begann damit, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit dumpfes Poltern und Geschrei im Haus hörte. Irgendetwas war im Gange, das spürte ich. Durch diese neuen Wahrnehmungen begann meine Welt sich zu verändern. Sich auszudehnen. Mit einem Mal erinnerte ich mich daran, dass meine Welt nicht eingegrenzt wurde von vier Schrankwänden, sondern dass etwas dahinter lag. Ich wusste wieder, dass es dort draußen ein Zimmer gab, das kaum jemand je betrat, seit Percy es verlassen hatte. Und jenseits dieses Raumes lag die Welt, die einmal auch meine gewesen war, bevor ich hier vergessen und verstoßen und zurückgelassen worden war.

Ich fing wieder an, über mein Leben nachzudenken. Mein Dasein als Socke (und, was die Sache über die letzten Jahre hinweg noch verschlimmert und beinahe unerträglich gemacht hatte, mein Dasein als einsame, einzelne, nie getragene Socke) wurde farbiger, obwohl in diesen Tagen, die die letzten meiner Schranktage werden sollte, die Erinnerung an Farben noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Ich wurde von der Socke-die-niemand-liebhat zur Socke-die-einst-verehrt-wurde-und-die-viel-erlebt-hat. Das gab mir Selbstbewusstsein. Und dann, eines schönen Tages, geschah es.

Jemand öffnete die Tür zu Percys Zimmer. Die Tür knarrte, so, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Ich lag vollkommen erstarrt vor Freude und Schock und Neugierde unter meiner Staubschicht im Schrank. Das Gepolter war dann sehr nahe. Irgendjemand verschob Möbel im Raum, öffnete die Fenster, wischte Staub. Zeit verging. Die Gewissheit, dass menschliches Leben so nah war, machte mich nervös und gleichzeitig freudig erregt, und ich fragte mich, seit wann das wohl so war, schließlich war ich damals, vor langer Zeit, täglich getragen worden (ohne Rücksicht auf Hygiene) und war an Körperkontakt mehr als gewohnt gewesen. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn dann wurde ich vom Blitz erschlagen.

Ich gab mich tatsächlich mehrere Sekunden lang dieser Illusion hin. Gleißendes Licht brannte auf mich, verblendete mich, während mein Organismus sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, wie mit Licht umzugehen war. Dann begannen die Konturen klarer zu werden. Ich erkannte, dass die Schranktüren geöffnet worden waren. Ein großer Frauenkopf erschien, jemand griff nach mir – und ich schwebte.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ich wurde geschüttelt und eine Staublawine ergoss sich aus mir. Der Schrank – mein Schrank, mein Zuhause, meine Welt – wurde geschlossen und ich hinuntergetragen in die Küche, wo ich auf den Tisch gelegt wurde. Jemand klapperte mit Geschirr, es roch nach Kartoffelsuppe. Ach, Himmel, Kartoffelsuppe. Die Lieblingsspeise meines Ex-Besitzers, Oliver. Ich wollte mich gerade in sentimentalen Erinnerungen ergeben, als ich aufgehoben wurde und einem Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen vors Gesicht gehalten wurde. Die Frau, die mich aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, fragte ihn allen Ernstes, ob ich vielleicht aus seinem Rucksack stamme, obwohl sie doch Bescheid wusste über meine Herkunft. Aber vielleicht hatte Oliver recht gehabt: Frauen muss man nicht verstehen, man muss ihnen lediglich aus dem Weg gehen können. Der Junge outete sich schließlich als Puddlemore-United-Gegner, war damit bei mir unten durch, und dann war das Gespräch beendet.

Danach schien niemand mehr Interesse an mir zu haben, weder der Grünäugige noch die Frau. Ich lag auf einem Berg Wäsche und dachte nach. Über mich, die Welt, die Rolle der Socke in der Gesellschaft, vor allem aber über Aufstieg und Fall meiner Selbst. So weit war es also mit mir gekommen. Ich hatte mein Gegenstück verloren. Und meinen Besitzer. Ich hatte in einem Schrank gehaust, wochen-, monate-, wahrscheinlich sogar jahrelang. Und nun lag ich auf einem Wäscheberg. Früher wäre das nicht geschehen, denn Oliver hatte mich nie gewaschen. Er hatte mich getragen, tagein, tagaus, denn er liebte mich (manchmal, wenn wir alleine waren, nannte er mich sogar liebevoll Puddy) so sehr, dass er mich niemals mehrere Tage hätte weggeben können.

Oli und ich, wir gehörten zusammen. Jahrelang. Er ließ niemanden so nah an sich ran wie mich (mal abgesehen von seinen Unterhosen, aber die liebte er nicht so sehr wie mich, was man schon daran merkte, dass er sie häufiger wusch und wechselte…). Aber dann drängte sich jemand zwischen uns. Percy tauchte auf wie aus dem Nichts, wurde mit einem Mal wichtig, und aus Oli und Puddy, dem Dreamteam, wurde nun Oli und Percy. Es war nicht so, dass er einfach aufgehört hätte, sich etwas aus mir zu machen. So war das nicht. Aber ich bemerkte, dass er Percy anders liebte als mich, mehr liebte als mich.

Die Monate vergingen. Irgendwann akzeptierte ich, dass Oliver glücklich war mit Percy, obwohl ich ihn nicht mochte. Und das war dann irgendwie auch okay. Ich konnte leben damit. Aber dann geschah etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte, womit niemand gerechnet hätte. Oliver lag mit Percy auf dessen Bett, und sie unterhielten sich. Zuerst über das neu erschienenes Buch _Doppelt anders, doppelt gefordert – Schwule mit magischer Begabung, _dann über gute Rezepte für Cocktails, schließlich über die Definition von richtig und falsch und ihre Zukunftsplanung, und dann krachte es. Sie begannen, sich anzuschreien, immer lauter, und dann packte sich Oliver Jeans und Pullover und die andere Socke und verließ das Zimmer. Ich lag unter dem Bett, achtlos und ihm Eifer des Gefechts dorthin geworfen. Ich wollte schreien _Nein, lass mich nicht allein, hier, hier bin ich, nimm mich mit, _aber ich konnte nicht. Ich bin eine Socke, vergesst das nicht. Socken können nicht schreien.

Später wurde ich natürlich gefunden. Aber es war nicht Oliver, der die Hand nach mir ausstreckte, sondern Percy. Natürlich. Oliver ist ja auch nie zurückgekehrt in dieses Zimmer. Percy strich mit der Hand über mich, immer wieder, und brach schließlich in Tränen aus. Er vergrub seine Nase in mir, atmete meinen Geruch, Olivers Geruch, tief ein, schluchzte seinen Namen. Und da, in diesem Moment, begriff ich etwas. Ich war nicht der Einzige, den Oliver zurückgelassen hatte.

Wochenlang lag ich in seinem Zimmer, mal hier, mal dort. Percy schrieb Briefe an Oliver, mal Liebeserklärungen, mal Beschimpfungen, immer hin- und hergerissen zwischen _Komm zurück zu mir _und _Politisch fehlgeleiteter Vollidiot, bleib mir bloß vom Leib_. Er schrieb sehr oft das, was ich auch dachte, und ich fing gerade an daran zu glauben, dass ich vielleicht doch auch mit Percy glücklich werden konnte, als dieser das Kapitel Oliver abschloss. Er packte all Briefe und Gegenstände, die ihn an Oliver erinnerten, in eine Schachtel, und stellte sie in den Schrank. Ich wurde dazugeworfen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.

Und damit begannen meine Schrankjahre. Percy zog aus, nahm alles mit, nur die Schachtel und ich, wir wurden zurückgelassen, schon wieder. Dann kam die Befreiung, und was jetzt kommt, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht die Wäschebergjahre.


End file.
